


Veneno de basilisco.

by Nasaga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasaga/pseuds/Nasaga
Summary: El veneno del basilisco ha dejado secuelas.





	Veneno de basilisco.

Se despierta por la mañana tumbado en su cama, es igual que otros días y no quiere levantarse. Pero sabe que tiene que, es su deber, no importa lo pesado que se sienta, debe levantarse.

Se levanta sintiendo una pesadez en todo su cuerpo, se prepara y sale de su cuarto tratando de fingir que su cuerpo no duele. Sabe que fracasó cuando ve el rostro preocupado de sus amigos.

Ellos tratan de preguntarle cómo se siente, están preocupados y lo sabe. Pero no hay nada que hacer y se obliga de nuevo a sonreír y fingir que todo está bien. Aunque no lo esté.

El resto del día trata de actuar normal, se convence que el dolor pasará y que no tendrá que soportarlo por mucho tiempo, pero sabe que no es así, que este dolor no desaparecerá.

En algún punto se siente cansado de estar con Ron y Hermione, le enfadan y quiere ignorarlos, dejar de fingir que se siente bien. Aunque eso signifique estar solo.

Se refugia en la enfermería, donde la enfermera Poppy le da un chequeo que como siempre no resulta en nada. Aún así lo dejan dormir en la enfermería, y Harry lo agradece, porque está cansado y solo quiere acostarse. 

Pero el dolor no se va, aunque trate de no pensar en eso.

Cuando se va de la enfermería se siente igual de cansado que antes, 

Sus amigos hablan emocionados de lo que ocurrió durante el día, pero a Harry todo eso le es indiferente. No puede evitar gritarles en su cabeza tratando de buscar paz, maldiciendo que no lo puedan dejan en paz. Pero finge una sonrisa mientras los escucha, y mientras ellos hablan se da cuenta de lo distantes que se están volviendo.

Se despierta en la cama cansado, su cuerpo duele otra vez hoy, es un mal día. No quiere moverse y se niega a hacerlo. Pero la voz animada de Ron suena mientras trata de animarlo a pararse.

—Deja de preocuparte por eso —dice Ron. 

Como si fuera fácil hacerlo, como si Harry pudiera controlar cuando sentir dolor. Quiere gritar y maldecir, pero solo le sonríe y asiente volviendo a fingir que todo está bien. Levantándose para vivir otro día sintiéndose cansado. Esto hace que sea aún más difícil querer decir algo cuando se siente mal.

Tiene miedo de ser una carga, no importa cuántas veces sus amigos le hayan dicho que es normal y que no es una carga, aún se siente como una carga para ellos. Siempre necesita alguien con quien conversar y quejarse, pero cuando lo hace solo logra que sus amigos se vean más preocupados. Y no quiere eso, así que se queda callado.

En un buen día puede que de la nada se empiece a sentir mal. Ellos entran en pánico y le recuerdan cada minuto de ir a la enfermería. Estaba teniendo un buen día pero de pronto todo está mal, obviamente necesita un segundo para acostumbrarse al dolor antes de decidir si necesita descansar o no, porque muchas veces el dolor es soportable.

No quiero que los demás se enteren de esto, es doloroso, pero no soy una persona débil. Puedo cargar con mi dolor, es mucho más preferible que cargar con las constantes y preocupadas miradas de los demás. 

Harry Potter está cansado desde que el veneno de basilisco entró en él. La lágrima del fénix le salvó la vida ese día, pero el dolor que recorría su cuerpo nunca se fue.

Fue examinado una y otra vez, pero el dolor no tiene motivos para estar allí y no pueden hacer nada por él. Los tónicos que impiden el dolor no funcionan, así que Harry no tiene más opción que soportarlo.

Se despierta todos los día sin querer salir de la cama, hacer pequeñas cosas le resulta muy difícil y siente que no importa.

Porque tiene a un maldito loco persiguiendo para matarlo. Y porque casi podría rogarle para que terminara con su dolor.

Juega a que las palabras no duelen y finge que todo está bien  
Porque él es Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.


End file.
